runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Heroes' Quest
Handleiding |skills='Skills:' (50 met Chef's delight) (48 met Admiral pie) (23 met Mature greenman's ale) (48 mee Mature dwarven stout) (Alleen nodig als je in de Black Arm gang zit. Nodig om Black Armour te dragen.) * Let op: Skillboosts kunnen worden gebruikt om de quest met lagere skills dan vereist te doen. |items = * Fishing rod (niet in toolbelt) * Fishing bait * Harralander Potion (unf) of een Clean harralander en een Vial of water * Pickaxe (toolbelt werkt ook) * Anti-dragon shield (voor als je in de Taverley Dungeon bent) * Ice gloves (Te krijgen tijdens de quest) * Dusty key (Te krijgen tijdens de quest) of 70 agility als je de obstacle pipe gebruikt (kan worden geboost) * Voor leden van de Black Arm Gang: Black full helmet, Black platebody, en Black platelegs * Voor leden van de Phoenix Gang: Een bow (maakt niet uit welk type) en arrows (maakt niet uit welk type) of een crossbow met bolts of Magic equipment * Food (het beste dat je kunt kopen) *30 coins voor de reis naar Karamja, dit is niet nodig voor spelers met een Ring of Charos (a) of een Amulet of Glory met genoeg charges. |kills = * Entrana Fire Bird (level 2) * Grip (level 22) (Alleen voor Phoenix gang leden, met ranged/lange afstand magic, vecht niet terug) * Jailer (level 80) (Om de Dusty key te krijgen) * Ice Queen (level 110) (Om de Ice gloves te krijgen) Let op: Je moet een partner van de Phoenix gang (als jij een lid bent van de Black Arm gang) of van de Black Arm gang (als jij lid bent van de Phoenix gang) om de quest te Voltooien, en die de juiste eisen voor de quest heeft. Zelfs als een speler de quest al heeft gedaan kan hij de partner zijn voor je quest. * Voor meer informatie zie Shield of Arrav. }} Start Praat met Achietties buiten de Heroes' Guild over lid worden van de guild. Achietties zal je zeggen dat om een lid te worden, je eerst 3 spullen moet hebben: De Firebird's feather, Cooked Lava eel en de Master Thieves Armband. Deze kunnen worden gehaald en gebracht in alle volgorden. Ice Gloves en Firebird's Feather Spullen nodig: een pickaxe, food (het liefste food dat veel lp heelt, Swordfish of beter aanbevolen, en combat spullen om een level 111 Ice Queen te vermoorden. Let op: Als je als je de Ice gloves al hebt, sla dit gedeelte over en lees het Entrana firebird gedeelte. Let op: Het is belangrijk om je aan de kaart te houden, omdat als je de verkeerde ladder gebruikt, kun je niet meer terug, dus moet je weer opnieuw beginnen. De Ice Queen *Ga naar de White Wolf Mountain (ten oosten van Catherby, ten westen van Taverley). Loop naar het meest noordelijke deel van de berg, tot je een rock slide tegen komt, (die in de buurt van een paar ladders is). Gebruik de pickaxe op de rock slide en ga er doorheen (50 mining vereist). *Je bent nu in de beurt van level 57 Ice warriors en drie ladders. **Gebruik de zuidelijke ladder, en ga naar de zuid westelijke tunnel. Gebruik de ladder aan het einde. ** Als je omhoog gaat zal je level 74 Ice Giants aantreffen. Her zijn 2 ladders naast die waar je vandaan kwam neem de oostelijke ladder naar beneden. **Ga noord door een lange tunnel met level 60 Ice spiders (deze spiders zullen niet worden gemarkeerd op de mini-map), level 53 Ice giants, en level 53 Ice Warriors. De tunnels maakt een bocht, en eind met een ladder, ga omhoog met deze ladder en ga dan naar beneden met de andere ladder. **Ga door met zuidelijk gaan tot je in een groote kamer vol met level 78 Ice warriors en de Ice Queen. Wees voorzichtig, want het is een multi-combat gebied, dus je word door meer monsters tegelijke tijd aangevallen. *De Ice Queen is level 110 en, als je een laag combat hebt, zal ze aggressief naar je zijn. Als je 43 Prayer hebt, kun je Protect from Melee gebruiken om het een stuk makkelijker gevecht te maken. Als je achter of naast de troon staat, zullen de Ice Warriors je niet kunnen bereiken en kan je nog steeds de Ice Queen aanvallen als de positie goed is. *Dood haar en ze dropt de Ice gloves, pak deze. Nu kan je het beste weg teleporteren vanuit de grot. Je kan ook de lader bij de throne gebruiken om uit de grot te komen, je kunt deze niet gebruiken om terug te gaan. De Firebird *Ga moet je de Entrana firebird vermoorden. Praat met de Monk of Entrana bij Port Sarim om naar Eterna te gaan (zorg er wel voor dat je armour en weapons op de bank staan, zie hier voor de spullen die je mee mag brengen. Neem de ice gloves met je mee, om de feather te kunnen pakken). Een andere manier is om de wicked hood te gebruiken met law rune teleport. De Entrana firebird is in het noordelijke gedeelte van het eiland (ga oostelijk via de brug, loop dan noordelijk) van Entrana het is er dichtbij bij het law altar en boven het unicorn gebied. Dood de firebird en hij zal de Fire feather droppen. Zorg ervoor dat je de Ice Gloves draagt om ze te pakken. De firebird heeft maar 50 life points. Cooked Lava Eel Items nodig: Harralander potion (unf) (of Vial of water en Clean harralander), Fishing rod, Fishing bait, Dusty key. Het is handig om een Anti-dragon shield mee te nemen, armour, food, en anti-poison potion. *Ga naar Port Sarim en praak met Gerrant bij de fishing shop (Gerrant's Fishy Business). Hij zal een een bottle met Blamish snail slime geven, maar je moet nog steeds een vail of water en een harraland hebben (of een Harralander potion (unf)) om een Oily Fishing Rod te maken. **Use de harralander op de vial of water, **Gebruik de unfinished potion op de blamish snail slime, (25 Herblore nodig) **Doe dan de''' gemaakte blamish oil op een gewoone fishing rod om een oily fishing rod te krijgen. Als je het perongeluk probeert te drinken door verkeerd te klikken, zal je speler zeggen "You know, I'd rather not...". '''(Als je geen fishing bait hebt kun je het kopen van Gerrant) *Om te vissen voor Lava eel, moet je naar Taverley Dungeon gaan *In de taverley Dungeon, **Als je 70 agility of een Dusty Key hebt, kan je het volgende overslaan en gelijk naar de kamer met de Blue dragons gaan. **Zo niet, blijf dieper in de grot gaan, je komt langs level 22 en 46 Skeletons, level 36 Ghosts, level 50 Black Knights, level 106 Magic axes, en level 70 Poison scorpions. Ga voorbij de brug en zuid-west langs de Hill Giants, en je komt bij een vesting met een paar Black knights. Ga oostelijk naar de jail, en vermoord de Jailer en pak zijn Jail key. Gebruik het om de jail cell met Velrak the Explorer te openen. Praat met hem om de Dusty key te krijgen. Ga nu noordelijk terug langs de Hill Giants en ga over de brug die over het lava gaat en dan noordelijk langs de Chaos Dwarves en de Lesser demons. Als je hierlangs bent geweest, moet je "Use" de Dusty key op de door in het westen. Je komt in een kamer met Baby Blue Dragons en Blue Dragons. *Ga door deze kamer en door de tunnel tot je drie three fishing spots aantreft. Dit is waar je kan vissen voor de Lava eel. Gebruik je fishing rod om er een paar te vangen, je hebt er maar een nodig, maar voor het geval dat je er een verbrand zijn meerdere aangeraken. (53 fishing nodig) Teleporteer of loop nu uit de grot. *Ga nu naar een, range of ga/maak een fire en kook de Lava Eel om een Cooked Lava Eel te krijgen. (53 Cooking nodig) Master Thieves Armband Je moet hulp krijgen van een vriend in de gang die jij niet heb geholpen in de Shield of Arrav quest. (Er is een forum op de RuneScape Forums die je kan helpen om iemand te krijgen die dit voor je kan doen. Het forum waarschuwt, "Koop van deze items van een speler zal niet ervoor zorgen dat het gedeelte van het quest journal word opgevult. Dus, is er een kopen geld verspilling." Ook is een partner krijgen makkelijk op World 100 (Group Questing), omdat hier spelers zijn die mogelijk ook een partner zoeken. Black Arm Gang Items nodig: Black full helmet, Black platebody en Black Platelegs (trimmed zal niet werken) Let op: Als je de quest al hebt gedaan en je helpt een vriend, dan hoef je geen Black armour te dragen of de ID papers te hebben. Waarschuwing: Je kan kopen/krijgen candlesticks van andere black arms members maar als je deze probeert te geven aan Katrine zal ze zegen, "Good for you, I will be giving a thieves armband to the one who retrieved that. I know it wasn't you." Dus zal je geen thieves armband krijgen. *Ga naar zuid-west Varrock en praat tegen Katrine (Gebruik de zuidelijk poort om Varrock, binnen te komen en ga dan ten westen door de twee doors en praat met haar). Zij zal zeggen dat jij Pete's candlestick moet stellen, de candelaar die van ScarFace Pete is die in Brimhaven woont. Je met de Id papers eerst krijgen. Ze geeft je een wachtwoord: "Four leafed clover." *Ga naar Brimhaven en zoek het gang kantoor, het gebouw ten ooste van de bar. Praat met Trobert en hij zal je een ID paper geven, die je nodig hebt om in ScarFace Pete's huis te komen. *Doe de Black armour set aan. Als je probeert binnen te komen in ScarFace Pete's Mansion (Het grote gebouw in het noord westelijke gebied van Brimhaven word je gezogt door Garv. Zorg ervoor dat je een Black FULL helmet draagt, of Garv laat je niet binnen. Laat hem de ID paper zien en hij laat je binnen. *Praat met Grip in het gebouw en vraag hem "So what do my duties involve?" en "Anything I can do now?". Hij geeft je een Miscellaneous key, die je aan je Phoenix Gang partner moet geven. **Als hij je geen key geeft, kan je deze vinden in je bank. *Wacht nu tot je Phoenix Gang vriend(in) op de juiste plek is (zie hieronder). *Als je vriend er is, ga naar de noordoostelijke kamer van de ingang en doorzoek chest of the wall cabinet; Grip zal dan naar je komen en zal zeggen dat je niet in zijn spullen moet rondsnuffelen. *Sluit de deur zodra hij de kamer binnenkomt, zodat hij niet uit de kamer kan ontsnappen terwijl je vriend(in) hem beschiet. Nadat hij door is, pak Grips' key. *Gebruik de key, ga in de treasure room (westelijk gedeelte van de mansion), zoek in de chist aan de linkerkant en pak de candlesticks. Ga naar buiten en geef je Phoenix Gang vriend een candlestick. *Ga terug naar Varrock en praat met Katrine. Zij geeft je de Master Thieves Armband. Phoenix Gang Items nodig: Ranged wapen en arrows (een bow dat geen arrows nodig heeft kan ook). Waarschuwing: Als je een candle stick krijgt (door te ruilen) van je black arm friend zonder het volgende te doen, zal steven zeggen dat jij hem niet zelf heb gestolen en je geen thieves armband geven. *Ga naar Varrock en praat met Straven. Hij zegt je dat je Pete's candlestick moet stelen dat van ScarFace Pete is die in Brimhaven woont, en hij zegt je dat de Phoenix Gang een leden heeft in Brimhaven op Karamja: Charlie the Cook en Alfonse the Waiter. Hij geeft je een wachtwoord: "Gherkin." *Ga naar Brimhaven en ga in de Shrimp and Parrot shop. *Als je hier bent, pak de Miscellaneous key van je Black Arm gang partner en praat met Alfonse the Waiter en Charlie the Cook. Geef ze het wachtwoord. *Charlie the Cook zal je zeggen over een geheim luik. Ga door het luik en je zal een paar Guard Dogs tegen komen. Ga langs deze in de mansion bij de oostelijk deur. Als je binnen bent, use de Miscellaneous key op de noordelijke door. Dit brengt je in een kleine kamer, met een raam in een kamer met een cupboard. Je partner moet daar staan met Grip. Beschiet/cast door het gad in de westelijke muur naar Grip. Je kan een sling gebruiken als je de longrange attack style gebruikt. Hij dropt de keys voor je Black Arm friend. *Je vriend krijgt twee candlesticks en geeft jou er eentje. Ga terug naar Varrock en praaat met Straven om de Master Thieves Armband te krijgen. Eindigen van de quest *Ga terug naar de Heroes' Guild en praat met Achietties buiten de guild en geef haar de drie items. Gefeliciteerd, Quest compleet! Goed gedaan! Beloningen *1 quest point *Toegang tot de Heroes' Guild *Toegang naar een ander Black Arm Gang schuilplaats in Brimhaven (als je een Black Arm Gang lid bent) *Toegang tot de garden naast Scarface Pete's huis (als je een Phoenix gang lid bent) *Mogelijkheid Dragon battleaxe en Dragon mace te dragen en ze te kopen in de Heroes' Guild weapon shop *2 extra spins voor de Squeal of Fortune *3,075 experience *3,075 experience *3,075 experience *3,075 experience *2,075 experience *2,725 experience *2,825 experience *1,575 experience *1,575 experience *2,257 experience *2,575 experience *1,325 experience Music vrijgespeeld *Beyond (tenzij je al Fishing Contest hebt gedaan) *Dunjun (tenzij je al eens in de Taverley Dungeon bent geweest) *Royale (tenzij je al eens in de Black Knight's Base bent geweest) Quests waarvoor je deze quest nodig hebt voltooiing van de Heroes' Quest is nodig voor het volgende: *Throne of Miscellania *Legends' Quest Weetjes *Als je deze quest heb gedaan zal er op je Adventurer's Log staan: "I should be proud, as few are eligible to enter the notoriously exclusive Heroes' Guild. Nothing can stop me now." ("Ik zou trots moeten zijn, omdat er een paar zijn uitverkoren om de zeer exclusieve Heroes' Guild the betreden.") *Er is een vergissing in deze quest, de lava eels leven in laven, en je kan ze koken op een vuurtje dat veel kouder is. Maar de examine text van de cooked lava eel zegt dat de eel nog kouder is geworden. *Als je deze quest heb gedaan, als je met Juna praat, zal je speler zeggen, "...So after I had retrieved all the items, I became a member of the Heroes' Guild!" ("...Dus nadat ik alle spullen had verzameld, werd ik een lid van de Heroes' Guild!) *De officiele werelsd voor group questing is World 100. *Als je vist voor de lava eels leek het alzo de fishing spot in de lucht was, dit is gefixt in de Taverley Dungeon, het is onbekend of dit ook is gebeurt bij de wilderness lava maze. *Als je in Grip's alcohol cabinet zoekt terwijl hij dood is zal ervoor zorgen dat je een grattis bottle of wiskey krijgt. Dit kan worden herhaald tot Grip respawnd. Als hij nog een keer word vermoord, kan je meer wiskey van het cupboard pakken, enzovoort. *Voor Black Arm Gang members, nadat je deze quest heb gedaan, hoef je niet langer black armour te dragen om ScarFace Pete's mansion binnen te komen. Ook kan je de miscellaneous key nog een keer krijgen van Grip of van je Phoenix Gang partner, je kan hiermee andere Phoenix Gang members in de quest helpen. Ze moeten Grip wel vermoorden, omdat anders hun quest journal niet word bewerkt. *Voor Phoenix Gang members, nadat je de quest heb gedaan, kan je Grip opnieuw doden om andere Black Arm Gang members te helpen met de quest. *Voor Black Arm Gang members, de optie van passwords om binnen te komen in de Brimhaven base is gebaseerd op geluk. *Als je in ScarFace Pete's mansion bent, kan je je armour veranderen en verdergaan met de quest. *Als je Blamish oil probeert te drinken, zal de speler zeggen "You know... I'd really rather not." (Weet je... ik wil dit liever niet) es:Heroes' Quest en:Heroes' Quest fi:Heroes' Quest